


Did you get lost, country boy?

by volna (seductrce)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Language, M/M, idfk man, lots of idfk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seductrce/pseuds/volna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi gets lost in Tokyo. Kuroo finds Daichi. Or maybe they meet. Anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did you get lost, country boy?

**Author's Note:**

> 6k of Daichi being completely lost in every possible sense and Kuroo basically grinning through the whole thing

Daichi was lost.  
  
Fucking hell, and how lost he was. That‘s why he liked the countryside. It may be rural, but damn, you would never go astray like this. How did he even end up here? 

  
Looking back, he really had no idea at all. He somehow managed to lose sight of his parents in the crowd and _of course_ they had their phones turned off and _of course_ his own died minutes later and _of course_ not a single person he asked knew how to get back to their hotel and what on earth was Tokyo even.  
  
Sighing, Daichi kept walking, trying to pretend like he had seen some of these buildings before, knowing perfectly well that he hadn‘t. And damn, it was way too hot, too.    
He had taken Ginza line, because he was about 85% sure that had been the line to get back to the place they stayed at for these few days and gotten off the station he was about 70% sure was the right one.  
Daichi didn‘t have to be as decent in math as he fortunately was to know that the probability of him being right whereever ‘here‘ was, was just under 60% and he was 100% screwed.  
  
The neighbourhood was exceptionally...plain. For Tokyo standards, that is. Some shops but mainly mid-height office buildings and narrowly build apartment complexes. Great. Fantastic. Absolutely stunning. And it was still way too hot. Hot enough to make Daichi sweat while having to carry all the bags his parents had professionally dumped on him.  Tokyo had never been more of a turn off. Even training camp had been better. Way better. Maaan, Daichi missed training camp. Volleyball. And watermelons. And BBQ. And...  
  
„Sawamura?“  
  
THAT had been his imagination. Because he had been thinking of training camp just now. There was no way in hell that guy could be around. Sure, it was Tokyo, but wasn‘t Nekoma High supposed to somewhere in the outskirts? Far, far away from the center?  
  
Imagination, Daichi decided. Heatstroke. Keep walking, man, the stupid hotel _had_ to be somewhere around here.  
  
„Sawamura!!“  
  
Okay, what the fuck. Either this was an actual heatstroke and his brain was slowly frying itself or this was real. What if this was real.  
Daichi stopped. He turned around. There he was. And _what the hell_ ?  
  
The dark haired guy came jogging towards him and CHRIST why was he bare chested? And so...sweaty? And his hair was an even bigger mess than usual. But his grin, oh, his grin was as smug and obnoxious as always.  
  
Kuroo Tetsurou came to a halt just before Daichi, somewhat too close for such a heat, somewhat too close in general. Daichi tried to mind. He really did.  
  
„It‘s really you! I thought, I recognized that sturdy walk of yours. What are you doing in Tokyo? Shopping in town?“

  
Sturdy?  
  
„Ehhh, yeah. I‘m here with my parents. They are...somewhere. I think. I mean...“ 

  
Okay, did he really need to stutter like that. Was that really necessary. Was it really necessary for Kuroo to _not_ wear a shirt? Like, come on, it was hot, but not _that_ hot, and they were in the city, god dammit, and why was he so sweaty. Daichi really needed to know and he really didn‘t need to know. What he _actually_ needed to know was what he had done to deserve such punishment. Was it because he had eaten the last meat bun the last time they got some although Tanaka had tried to wrestle it out of his hands? Daichi demanded an answer from above, but none came and Kuroo was still way too close, the beads of sweat almost sparkling on his skin. What the fuck, sun, what the fuck.  
  
„Oh? Did you get lost, country boy?“   

Kuroo‘s grin got even wider and wow, if Daichi‘s hands wouldn‘t be full of shopping bags right now, his fist would surely be in a certain smug face. It totally would, okay?  
  
„Something like it. Say, would you mind putting a shirt on?“  
  
„Hah? Oh, sure, wait a sec.“  

Kuroo turned on his heel before jogging back to something Daichi recognized as an outdoor streetball court. They had those in the middle of Tokyo?  
  
Kuroo‘s head popped out from behind the fence surrounding it.  
  
„What are you standing there for? Come on over, already.“  

Daichi‘s feet felt like they were suddenly rooted to the ground. Should he, could he, should he...? Ah, whatever, he decided, taking the few steps back to where he came from, now completely baffled by how he could have possibly walked past the court without noticing the good handful of guys playing streetball, the swooshing sound whenever the ball went through the hoop clearly audible. His brain was clearly starting to rot.  
  
„You play?“  
  
Daichi didn‘t intend to ask. It just kinda...slipped out.  
  
Kuroo was rummaging through his bag, leaned over it close to the entry to the court where Daichi stood, before pulling out an enormous bottle of water.  
  
„What? Oh, you mean if I spend my free time with something else beside volleyball?“  

Kuroo grinned that sly grin again and Daichi was positive, he was being laughed at. As if his question had been funny, somehow. It hadn‘t. Right?  
  
Kuroo unscrewed his bottle, took a few messy gulps, making little streams of water run down his chin and drop down onto his collarbone, collecting there before leaving wet traces down his rather toned chest, mixing with the tiny droplets of sweat. Nice six-pack, Daichi had to admit. Really, quite nice. For...a guy like Kuroo, that is.  
  
„My eyes are up here, you know.“

  Kuroo‘s voice sounded even more complacent than usual and Daichi could literally feel his cheeks flush with color and his own eyes trail back upwards to meet Kuroo‘s pleased gaze. Bastard.  
  
„Want some?“

  Kuroo was holding out his bottle and damn, Daichi seemed to just notice how terribly _thirsty_ he was. Really, terribly thirsty. But that thirsty?  
  
He was about to shake his head in a silent decline when a certain sparkle settled in Kuroo‘s eyes.  
  
„Come on, have some. You look like someone out of a desert, all dried up. It‘s fucking hot outside, one needs to stay hydrated. You should know better than anyone, captain.“  
  
Why was he here, again? Why did he get off at that exact station, again? Why must this happen to him, again?  
  
Daichi sighed deeply, because there was really no getting past it and he had learned that that look on Kuroo‘s face meant he wouldn‘t let you off the hook until things went exactly the way he wanted them to go.  

Putting down his bags next to the fence carefully, Daichi took the offered bottle, trying not to think too hard about the fact that Kuroo‘s mouth had been on and around that opening just moments ago. Wiping it clean would be considered extremely impolite, right?  
  
„Shirt.“, he reminded Kuroo, who had been watching him with a way too amused look and the other‘s eyes sparkled again. Which Daichi did not appreciate. Sparkly eyes on Kuroo only meant lots of trouble for everyone but Kuroo.  
  
The other did turn around to rummage through his bag, though, and Daichi quickly wiped the bottle opening clean, not thinking about indirect kisses and feeling like a first year, absolutely not, then taking a few gulps of his own, before noticing how extremely thirsty he really was, trying not to drink too much or too hastily.

  
 „It‘s okay, have as much as you want. I have another one right here.“ Daichi nodded thankfully and again, silently, into Kuroo‘s general direction, noticing that the other had finally put on a tight fitting black short sleeve.  
  
„Hey, you lot, I‘ll be leaving now. A...friend of mine came all the way from Toohoku to visit. Same time, next week?“  

The other guys, who hadn‘t been paying them any attention until now, quickly surrounded Kuroo to say their goodbyes, exchanging hand shakes and pats on shoulders and some weird kind of hand-fist-turn combination Kuroo had going with that one guy, laughing openly. Huh. Daichi returned the few glances thrown his way with a crooked smile, trying not to look too... country.  
  
„Don‘t forget your bags.“   

„I won‘t. And...thanks.“   

Daichi handed back the now almost empty water bottle and Kuroo threw it into his bag lazily, still smiling as if he knew the secrets to the world and Daichi was a mere commoner.  
God, that guy pissed him off. Majorly. For some reason, Daichi always felt so very, very dumb when he had to converse with Kuroo. Dumb and naive and completely lost as to how to handle this... bastard.  
  
„So, you got lost, huh?“  
  
„And you play streetball in your free time, huh?“  
  
„I take that as a yes. And yea, I do. Sometimes you just need a change of scenery, know what I mean?“  

Not really, Daichi wanted to say, but he felt like Kuroo was waiting for that exact response and so he settled with something more...provocative. He thought.  
  
„Any good?“  

„Me? Oh, very. See, height is somewhat important when playing basketball and then the whole flexibility thing helps, too. You should know, I received enough of your dirty spikes in all those games.“  

„Our spikes aren‘t dirty.“ Daichi felt offended. Stupid Kuroo. „If anything, your flexibility should be at some kind of penalty. Limited use or something.“  

„You are one to talk.“  

Daichi had no idea what Kuroo meant by that. He had no real...talents in volleyball, nothing to make him stand out. Sure, his receives were pretty stable and reliable, but that was nothing compared to Nishinoya‘s skill as libero and why did he feel like Kuroo had just complimented him in a very weird way?  
Wait, did he himself just kinda compliment Kuroo? He..didn‘t right?  Summer in Tokyo was really, really way too hot.  
  
„Where are we headed, anyway?“, Daichi asked a few moments later, considering they had been walking for a few minutes now and Daichi had been basically following this shady dude as if he trusted him. Which he didn‘t. You would be an idiot to trust Kuroo Tetsurou.  
  
„Where do you need to go?“  

„Ehhhh...we are staying at the Grand Hyatt? I took the Ginza from Shibuya but I‘m not sure...“  
  
„Oh you aren‘t that far off. You should have gotten off at Aoyama Itchome, though, and taken the Ooedo to Roppongi instead of getting off in Omotesando.“  
  
„Ahhh, yeah, sure.“ Daichi had absolutely no idea what the fuck Kuroo was talking about, but he seemed to have at least a clue to where they were and where Daichi had to go. Which was good. Daichi was almost thankful for meeting Kuroo. Almost. He would have been thankful if it hadn‘t been Kuroo, of all people. But beggars can‘t be choosers, right?  
  
Next to him Kuroo chuckled lightly and Daichi just had to throw him an annoyed look that was quite amusing, it seemed, judging by the way Kuroo‘s chuckles turned into full on totally exagerrated laughter.  
  
„I‘m sorry...it‘s just...“  

„No, you aren‘t.“

  „No, I‘m really not. The whole country thing you have going is just as hilarious as ever.“  
  
„Thank you.“  

„Oh, no, thank _you_.“  

Kuroo‘s laughter turned into chuckling again and Daichi really wanted to punch something. If possible the asshole next to him, but oh, his hands were full of bags and he should really try to contain his aggressions. Which wasn‘t easy with a guy like this.  
  
„I‘ll take you to your train, then. I‘m a gentleman, after all.“  
  
Daichi wanted to reply with something cheeky but what the hell was he supposed to say when Kuroo was actually being pretty decent, abandoning his game and friends to help Daichi find his way back? What was even going on? Was he being entangled in some diabolical plan of Kuroo‘s without noticing? Or could Kuroo really be nice sometimes? Outside of volleyball related activities, that is.  
  
„What are you all quiet for? Talk to me, captain, I get bored so easily. Tell me why you are in Tokyo, anyway.“  

Daichi threw Kuroo a quick and wary look, earning him another condescending smirk before he sighed deeply and started explaining.

 

 

  
Ten minutes later he was still talking when they reached the station Daichi had left the subway on and Kuroo led him underground without hesitating once.  
They spend a few moments at the ticket machine before entering through the gates, Kuroo evidently having a pass for multiple journeys or something of sort.  
  
„Okay, so, once again. You take the Ginza, get off at Aoyama Itchome, and then take the Ooedo until Roppongi. Got that?“

  Daichi tried to remember the names and he was positive he‘d be able to get it right this time but apparently he didn‘t quite look like it.  
  
„Jeez, Sawamura, you are a handful, aren‘t you?“  
  
What was that supposed to mean, now? Daichi was just about to ask when Kuroo‘s gaze left him to stare into the distance briefly.  
  
„Your train is coming. You‘ll be alright?“  

Please.  
  
„Of course I‘ll be alright. It‘s not _that_ complicated. ... Anyway, thanks for your help.“  

The train came rolling in, drowning out Kuroo‘s „Sure.“ and „No problem.“ and then the doors opened to release an incredible amount of people. Tokyo was crazy. It was also crazy that Kuroo had just grabbed Daichi‘s upper arm to tug him back a little, away from the crowd leaving the train, almost as if he was worried he‘d be trampled to death or something. Which was ridiculous. That Kuroo was worried, that is, because those masses of human bodies were no joke, as Daichi had already experienced first-hand earlier today.  
  
Finally, the incoming passengers were able to climb the train and _finally_ Kuroo let go of Daichi‘s arm that Daichi used to wave a little goodbye. He also smiled a little grateful smile before getting on the subway.  
  
The doors were just about to close when Kuroo, who had been standing rooted to the spot, hands in pockets, watching the train intently, made a sudden lunge forward, getting onto it. Moments later the subway began to move.  
  
„What the hell?“  
  
They were standing near the entrance, close, but thankfully seperated by a meter-high partition Kuroo was now holding onto.

  „Yea, sorry, I just remembered that I don‘t have your number and I was too lazy to ask Kenma to ask Shorty to possibly ask someone else for it when you are right here in front of me. So, yeah. Give me your number. ...Please.“  
  
What?  
  
„My phone is off. Battery dead.“  

Why was he explaining himself?  
  
„And you don‘t know it by heart?“  
  
Why was Kuroo sounding accusatory?  
  
„Sure I do.“  
  
„Give me your number then.“  
  
Why were Kuroo‘s eyes ablaze?  
  
„What for, though?“  
  
„I need to know somehow that you got back to your hotel safely and aren‘t being dragged away by some big scary men, right?“  
  
What exactly was even going on?  
  
„Do you really?“  
  
Somehow Kuroo managed to prop his chin on his hand and his elbow on the barricade and look up to Daichi with burning eyes and obnoxious smirk although the subway was packed and such movements should have been impossible. Not for Kuroo Tetsurou, though, huh?  
  
„Yea, I really, really do. I would be so worried I wouldn‘t be able to sleep all night. Do you really want to take on such responsibility?“  
  
What was this conversation about, again?  
  
Oh, right. Not sleepless nights.  
  
„Ehhh, you know, I reconsidered. I‘ll tell you.“  
  
„Oh? Well, thank you for that kind gesture, captain.“ Kuroo got out his phone, unlocking it with a pin instead of a swiping pattern, Daichi noticed, and waited.  
  
„So?“

 

 

  
Another ten minutes passed in talks about everything and nothing and Daichi was about to explain the benefits of a new training move he read about on the internet when Kuroo suddenly grabbed his wrist, swirled him around from behind the partition and pulled him out of the train, grinning back over his shoulder.  
  
„Almost missed our stop, Sawamura. You do get quite engaged in your explanations. I was mesmerized.“  
  
Okay, so, why was Daichi‘s heart beating somewhere in his throat with an alarming 350 bpm? Kuroo was just saying weird stuff. He was just holding onto your WRIST, Sawamura, nothing else, calm down, it‘s not like he might‘ve grabbed your hand if you wouldn‘t be still holding onto the stupid bags and _seriously_ , calm the fuck down, what are you blushing for?  
  
Kuroo was still holding onto him though, pulling him through the stream of people to the other side of the platform and he only did that, so they wouldn‘t lose each other, Daichi was completely sure of that.  
  
„Oh, lucky us, our next ride is coming already.“  
  
Indeed, the train was already rolling in and when the doors opened Kuroo pulled him inside, but damn, the station was packed and the people kept on pushing inside and soon the subway was filled up to the brim and Daichi was pressed back-first against the opposite train doors, the heated up glass warm against his shoulder blades, with a huffing Kuroo hovering over him, one arm pressed against the surface just above Daichi‘s head as support.  
This was....way too close. Way, way, too close. So close, Kuroo‘s body was practically lined up against Daichi‘s and the people _somehow_ kept pushing until they were positively pressed up against each other. Daichi could tell Kuroo tried to keep just the tiniest bit of distance between them but there was no use to it.  
  
Here he was, in an overflowing, way too hot Tokyo subway sandwiched inbetween a glass door and a guy he really tried to dislike. Amazing.  
  
Daichi laughed a breathy little laugh, because gosh, could this get any more awkward, not looking up into Kuroo‘s face, sure the other male was looking down onto him.  
  
But oh, what a surprise, it could get more awkward. When they arrived at the next stop Daichi‘s sigh was so relieved it was almost embarrassing. They would be able to get some space inbetween them, finally. Only that that didn‘t exactly work out, as for the 10 people that left the train 20 new ones came in and Jesus CHRIST where were they all coming from and weren‘t there any rules for how many people could board a train here and wow, okay, stop being so pushy because damn, yes, here we go.  
  
The more people entered the fuller it obviously got and the closer did Kuroo come, until they were basically touching EVERYWHERE, Kuroo‘s mouth incredibly close to Daichi‘s ear, close enough for Daichi to feel every single one of Kuroo‘s breaths, and hear the breathy chuckle he uttered before...  
  
„Sorry about that, Sawamura.“  
  
The whisper was low, the baritone of Kuroo‘s voice reverberating against Daichi‘s ear and Daichi couldn‘t help the shiver run down his spine, not the cold, scared kind, though, no, more like the very hot, agitated kind, and Daichi pinched his eyes closed for a moment to get himself together.  
  
„Sure, I mean, it‘s not like it‘s your fault, right?“  

The train rumbled a little but with such a mass of people a little became a lot in an instant and before Daichi knew what was happening he was almost falling, although there was _no place_ (???) to fall, but before any of that could happen Kuroo‘s free hand came out of nowhere to lie down against Daichi‘s lower back, pressing Daichi the CLOSEST POSSIBLE against him, Daichi‘s forehead coming to a rest against Kuroo‘s shoulder, preventing him from falling or moving in any way at all.  
  
Okay, this was zero awkward, Daichi tried to tell himself, absolutely totally not awkward and there was no need at all to freak out about anything and there was no reason for his heart to beat as fast as it did, really not, and damn, Kuroo smelled nice.  
  
What?  
  
No, like, seriously, he really did, and Daichi couldn‘t exactly help breathing in his scent, could he, being pressed up against him and all.  
  
„You alright, Sawamura?“  
  
Another whisper in his ear, another shiver down his spine.  
  
„Of course. Why shoudln‘t I be? Say, when‘s our stop again?“  

Another five minutes later, that felt like 3 and a half hours somehow, they finally left the stupid train at their end station.  
  
Kuroo hadn‘t let go of Daichi until the very end and Daichi had maybe slightly relaxed with the way Kuroo‘s thumb might have drawn easy, calming little circles on his back or maybe not exactly because what was even going on anymore.  
  
When they stepped out onto the street, Daichi breathed in a few deep breaths and finally loosened up because yes, this looked familiar, this looked like the right station and he would totally completely ignore that train ride until the end of time.  
He turned around to find Kuroo in a good distance from him, not exactly enough to make it look awkward, but enough for Daichi to notice.  
  
„Hey, ehm, thanks. This looks right. I‘m pretty sure the hotel is somewhere around here.“  
  
„Yea, I think it‘s down that main road? You‘ll find it, I‘m sure.“  
  
For some reason Kuroo looked incredibly uncharacteristicly uneasy, and Daichi felt like they were about to say goodbye. Hmm. Goodbye, huh? Hmm.  
  
„Wanna help me with these bags? They are fucking heavy, to be honest. I‘ll even buy you a drink.“  
  
Daichi didn‘t know where the fuck that came from. He really didn‘t. But he was...okay with it? He really didn‘t need to owe Kuroo one. Completely unnecessary. So he‘d treat him for a drink and get this over with. Plus, he still needed to actually _find_ that stupid hotel.  
  
At Daichi‘s proposition the sparkle returned into Kuroo‘s eyes, that annoyingly knowing sparkle and the sly grin and oh, good, he looked just like Kuroo again. Daichi was almost relieved. If he would care, that is, which he really didn‘t. Why would he, right? No reason. At. All.  
  
„And I always thought you country boys could lift. Working in the fields carrying hay bales all day long...“  

„We aren‘t...“ Oh. Kuroo made fun of him. Again. How nice. Bastard.  
  
„I could lift you, though.“ Daichi said with an easy smile, pushing the handles of half of his bags into Kuroo‘s hand, shaking his own a little. Damn, they really were heavy. ....Which was exactly why he had invited Kuroo to come along in the first place. Because the bags were heavy. Yes. Yes, exactly.  
  
„Could you?“

  „Of course. Let me get these bags to my room and I‘ll throw you over my shoulder, easy.“  

Kuroo laughed, sounding breathy and absolutely delighted. What...was there to laugh about? Daichi must‘ve looked as confused as he felt because Kuroo just laughed even louder before throwing in a  
  
 „You are too cute, Sawamura.“  
  
and Daichi was pretty sure the bastard was making fun of him. AGAIN.  
  
„I‘m not cute.“ He pouted, walking or maybe stomping off into the supposed direction of the hotel, Kuroo‘s chuckles following right behind him.

 

 

  
They found the hotel easily (it was down the main road, just as Kuroo had said) and settled in the café/bar/whatever part at a rather intimate table for two at the window showing the park next to the hotel.  
Incredible, Daichi thought, to see such a peaceful piece of nature in a city like Tokyo, when he had just minutes ago walked past intimidating buildings and crossroads and masses of people.  
He looked away and caught Kuroo starring at him, but unlike normal people who would be slightly embarrassed and avert their gaze, Kuroo kept starring with a little half smile , his chin resting on his folded hands, elbows propped up against the table‘s surface.  
Really, what the heck was the deal with this guy?  

They ordered their drinks, Daichi a normal coke and Kuroo some weird Tokyo-style coffee-something although it was hot as hell outside. Thank God for aircons, really.  
  
Funny thing, though, when you ignore his little smug remarks and little smirky smiles and little evil sparkles, it was surprisingly easy to uphold a conversation with Kuroo. And an interesting one at that. They talked about volleyball, of course they did, but also about Tokyo, and exams and music and college and Kuroo casually provided Daichi with all the information he could possibly need on Tokyo‘s best universities and basically invited him to  Toodai as in ,Hey, let‘s go to college together‘. Incredible.  
  
Their drinks arrived and Daichi eyed Kuroo‘s weird mixture warily, taking a sip from his own coke, only to have Kuroo slide the drink over to him.  
  
„Try it. It‘s good, trust me.“  

Daichi looked up in surprise and there it was again, smirk smirk, practically inviting a fist to his face, but Daichi was also rather curious and that‘s why he took a little gulp of the, how he now came to know, cold drink. It was... really good. Really, really good. Sweet, but not too much so, a light bitter note to it, but not as much as regular coffee, and somehow spicy and also creamy at the same time? Daichi couldn‘t help the sound of approval come aloud as he swallowed, sliding the glass back to Kuroo.  
  
„That...is delicious.“

  „Told ya. You should trust me more.“ Kuroo winked and Daichi had to blink a few times because really? He winked? Like... winked winked?  
  
Why? This?

  No time to think about that though, because the next moment a waiter passed with a plate of something that looked like a fancy version of spicy salmon rolls and wow, Daichi was really hungry, his stomach let him know by growling embarrissingly loudly. Great.  
  
„Let‘s order something. My treat.“ Kuroo then said with an amused chuckle and Daichi wanted to shovel a hole into the groud to vanish and/or maybe die in, but all he managed was a weak nod and a „I‘ll pay. It‘s my parents‘ money anyway.“ 

  
Kuroo raised an eyebrow and Daichi just shruged and they then spend almost half an hour exploring the restaurant‘s menu, or rather Kuroo explaining all the different, sometimes really weird dishes to Daichi, who in the end settled for what came closest to soy ramen. Kuroo ordered fish and for some reason that was the most hilarious thing Daichi had seen all day and it made him laugh and laugh and snigger, making Kuroo pout and look somewhat...offended, which only made Daichi laugh more and by the time their dishes were served he had to wipe tears out of the corners of his eyes and hold his stomach.  
  
„Glad my eating habits are so funny to you, soup boy.“  

„I‘m sorry, but ...fish... I mean... _fish_?“

  „It tastes good and it is incredibly nutritious and healthy and you should eat your noodles before they get cold and soggy.“  

„Yes, yes, cat master.“, was all Daichi retorted, sniggering into his spoon and almost burning his tongue on the boiling hot broth. Moments later a pair of chopsticks stole a little broccoli florets out of his bowl and Daichi was of course too slow to slap away the hand holding them. Kuroo‘s pleased humming ressembling a cat‘s purr so much only made Daichi laugh some more.  
  
They proceeded talking while eating, until Kuroo asked for how long Daichi and his parents would be staying in Tokyo.  
  
„Ehhm, until Sunday morning, I think?“ Daichi answered inbetween slurps.  
  
„Oh, so you‘ll be here all day, tomorrow?“

  „Guess so...why?“

  „I..just wondered. Would you like me to show you the city tomorrow? I know all the good places in town. And there is this one sports equip shop you‘d _love_. We could even go to Kasai Rinkai in Edogawa. You can see the ocean, it‘s quite something. What do you say?“  
  
Daichi could only stare at Kuroo for a moment, the sudden outburst of enthusiasm somewhat out of character, at least when talking to Daichi. He had seen Kuroo like this before, with his team mates, or the guys from Fukurodani, back at training camp, when his eyes would light up with nothing but real excitement, making him look like a high schooler for once.  
  
Swallowing, and maybe blushing just a little, Daichi nodded. „Sure. I‘m bored by the whole shopping thing, anyway. What exactly is Ka..Kasai something?“  
  
Kuroo went on explaining inbetween bites, and Daichi had to admit that Kuroo was incredibly well-mannered, it seemed. When it came to eating properly, that was.  
It had been hard to tell in the rather rural setting of training camp, but the guy knew how to behave. Which made him even more dislikable. How could he be allowed to have good education and brains and manners added to ....all the rest that was Kuroo.  
  
Daichi sighed deeply, his leg once again bumping against Kuroo‘s underneath the table.  
He had tensed up the first time it had happened, but their table really was quite small for two large guys like themselves and Kuroo‘s legs were just unnecessarily long and compared to the proximity of the subway this was really nothing.  
  
It was almost as if it happened on purpose now, little nudges to catch each other‘s attention or reassure the other in something they had said.  
Hours passed in the blink of an eye, Daichi‘s head was buzzing from all the information and before he knew it, it was almost dark outside and he saw his parents pass by in the entrance hall, finally back from their own little trip. Didn‘t they at least wonder where their son might‘ve been all this time?  
  
Daichi sighed and answered the unspoken question lying in Kuroo‘s raised eyebrow.  
  
„My parents are back.“ Daichi gestured, raising his third glass of weird Tokyo coffee to down the last few gulps left.

 

 

  
In the end they split the bill, having consumed somewhat more than originally intended.  
  
Grasping all of Daichi‘s bags, they made their way into the entrance hall, where they stopped, awkward silence spreading between them. Daichi really didn‘t know what to say.  
  
How do you say goodbye after spending most of the day together and admittedly having something close to fun with a guy you don‘t really like? Or maybe that wasn‘t quite true anymore? Daichi had _tried_ to dislike Kuroo, because he was annoying and irritating and constantly confusing Daichi with his smirks and little pats and ambiguous words that would make Daichi blush and his heart beat way too fast. Kuroo was irritating and his stupid hair wasn‘t exactly helping and neither was the fact that the images of Kuroo playing streetball kept creeping into Daichi‘s mind all the time, like right now, for example, stop it brain, this is really not the time.  
  
„So.“ Kuroo looked amused again. Why did he always look so damn amused? Damn him and his stupid grin.  
  
„See you...tomorrow, then?“   

„Hmmm, yea, I guess so.“  

„Don‘t be late.“  

„Oh, don‘t worry, I won‘t.“  
  
„I‘m not worried.“

  „Of course you aren‘t worried.“  

„I‘m really not.“  

„I just said so.“

  „You did.“

  „I did.“

  „...You should get going.“

  „I should, shouldn‘t I?“  

„You should.“  

Irritating. As. Fuck.  
  
Kuroo held his gaze for a few seconds before he stepped forward and whispered into Daichi‘s ear again.  
  
„Don‘t forget to charge your phone, yes?“  

Way. Too. Fucking. Close. Kuroo‘s lips basically brushed past or more like against Daichi‘s cheek as he pulled back, turning and leaving without a glance back, waving casually over his shoulder and throwing Daichi a „Tomorrow, then, Sawamura.“ before the automatic doors closed behind him and Kuroo melted into the darkness outside, leaving a dumbfounded Daichi in the entrance hall.  
  
Okayokayokayokayokayokaokay, calm down, Daichi, calm the fuck down, CALM DOWN GOD DAMMIT or get into your room before breaking down at least.  
  
Turning on his heels Daichi _almost_ ran towards the elevators, getting an empty one, thank God, pressing the button for his floor and slumping against the rail, breathing heavily, trying to calm his jumping stomach. What the fuck kind of overreaction was this, anyway.  
Kuroo had whispered into his ear. So what. Kuroo had maybe kind of kissed his cheek before leaving. No. No, he hadn‘t. His lips had brushed his cheek when pulling away. Yes. That was all. That was fucking all, Daichi‘s mind screamed at him, the trail of Kuroo‘s lips burning in his face as if someone had cut his cheek open with a searing knife. What if it was _visible_? Daichi‘s hand flew up to his face, rubbing the side of it furiously, but the burning sensation would not leave.  
  
Finally, the elevator arrived at his floor and Daichi tried to keep his steps steady, dumping all the bags in his one-bed room, putting his phone on the charger, because it needed to be charged and not because a certain someone had said so, before banging his fist against his parents‘ room‘s door a little too harshly, maybe, unconsciously holding onto his cheek as if he‘d been slapped.  
  
His parents had, as they explained at dinner, spend a wonderful day shopping in and exploring Tokyo. They seemed happy, delighted even, asking about Daichi‘s day and instantly Daichi‘s hand flew back up to cup his own cheek, as he told them that he had met a...friend that he‘d be spending tomorrow with. His parents didn‘t seem to notice his uneasiness, which Daichi was thankful for, excusing himself and leaving early.  
It was past 10 pm, after all. And he wasn‘t really hungry, anyway.  
  
Closing the door to his room behind him, Daichi slumped against it, releasing the deep sigh that had been clogging up his airway since the moment Kuroo had left in a whimpering sort of noise.  
  
Would you believe. Daichi could not. What the actual fuck was this day. Fucking unbelievable. He held his head in his hands for a few moments, contemplating and trying everything but, before slowly getting up to get a long-ass hot shower. Maybe he could wash it all away, Daichi thought, maybe that would work.  
  
The shower was really nice, yes, and Daichi just stood in the stream of hot water for a few minutes, trying hard not to think and somehow succeeding, thoroughly rinsing the soap from his hair and skin, completely immersed in the task.  
  
By the time Daichi got back into his room, it had turned completely dark outside, but only the sky itself did so, the city was still humming and buzzing, illuminated by uncount ads glowing in the semi-darkness of what supposedly was night time in Tokyo.  
Turning away from his window, Daichi made sure the knot in the towel he had around his waist was tight before turning on the TV and falling down onto the bed, stretching his arms out to either side, starring blankly at the ceiling.  
  
Don‘t think. Don‘t think. Don‘t think.  
  
The TV noise was lulling him in and Daichi was close to falling asleep when a small little beeping sound made him sit up straight. Who could be texting him at this hour?  
  
Reaching over to the bedside table Daichi unlocked his phone with a swipe of his thumb. New message, unknown sender.  
  
Oh.  
  
_Oh._  
  
_Oh nonono._  
  
Daichi starred. And starred. And starred. Should he open it. Should he really.  
Deciding for it, because he was a fucking adult and not opening would be totally childish, Daichi tipped the little icon with a trembling finger.  
  
„Sleep tight, Sawamura. Sweet dreams ;)“  
  
Oh, this was bad. This was very bad. So very, very bad. And SOMEHOW everything was even worse because of the stupid „;)“. Daichi could practically SEE Kuroo smirking at him, worse, WINKING, which had happened today, too, as had that other thing Daichi had tried to ignore but now his cheek was burning again, fucking great and that‘s why he would ignore this.  
  
Just ignore it. Turn on your alarm and ignore it. Ignore everything. Ignore the way your cheeks are now BOTH burning with an extremely inappropriate blush. Ignore the way your stomach is performing somersaults, making you feel strangely sick. Ignore it all, put your phone away and go to sleep.  
  
His phone made another noise.  
  
„Of me that is :P“  
  
He would kill him. He would kill Kuroo, with his own hands, Daichi promised, he would. Only if he would be able to, though, because Jesus, how was he supposed to get ANY sleep now.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I'm laughing at myself Jesus JESUS uhm. Ya idk I wanted to re-edit the whole thing bc it's not good whatsoever but I also want to leave it this way to just sit here and have an example for how NOT to write


End file.
